


Under the Stars

by Samisnotcreative



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Aged up characters, Ambi - Freeform, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Kippen Siblings, Kippen Twins, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Post canon, Smoking, Swearing, TJ isn’t out, Tattoos, Tyrus - Freeform, Weed, mentions of canon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samisnotcreative/pseuds/Samisnotcreative
Summary: TJ and Cyrus became friends when they were 14, now they are 18 and are inseparable. They may be close, but they have yet to learn everything about each other.(I suck at summaries I’m sorry)





	1. Smoking and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at a Tyrus fic, I want you to know that all the characters are 18 at least. Also please let me know what you think of the first chapter, I’m excited to write more.

“Okay, yeah I’ll see you soon” TJ said into the phone, with a softness in his voice. He hung up the phone smiling slightly.

“When do you think you’re going to tell him?” Amber called for the doorway, making TJ jump.

“I know I should just tell him, it’s just never the right time. We’ve been friends for four years and he doesn’t even know that I’m gay, let alone that I like him. I can’t tell him, not yet.” TJ replied sadly.   
He knew it was true after all. He had been friends with Cyrus since they were 14, now they were both 18. TJ knew he was gay before he met Cyrus, but Cyrus is his first proper boy crush.   
“But I think we are smoking up tonight if you want to join us for a bit” TJ continued. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll get my grinder and skins so you can use them” Amber replied happily. Amber was the first person that TJ came out to and in exchange she came out to him too. It was a week after their 13th birthday. Amber is also the only person to know about TJ’s crush on Cyrus. 

She turned and left walking down the hall into her room. She walked over to her white dresser, pulled out the bottom draw and grabbed her skins, grinder, lighter and tobacco that she had hidden underneath the drawer. She knows her parents won’t care, not because they don’t give a shit, but because they understand that they are teenagers and they did the same when they were the twins age.   
She slotted the drawer back it place and walked back to her brothers room. When she entered his room, she walked to the corner of his room and sat down onto his king size bed, throwing her stuff on the bed. Amber pulled out her phone checking it and deciding to text Andi.

Amber: hey, I’m smoking w my brother later if you want to go get ice cream afterwards, my treat??  
She hit send before she could overthink and decide against it. 

Andi: yeah sure I’m down  
Amber sighed softly, happy to know that she will be able to get out of the house later and spend time with Andi. TJ is the only one who knows about her crush, but unlike TJ, she is out. She threw her phone onto the bed and started grinding some weed to roll in preparation for later, now that she was thinking about it, she didn’t know what time Cyrus was coming over, she looked up at TJ  
“Teej, when is Cyrus getting here?” She asked.   
As if on cue, the doorbell rang. TJ shot up and ran down the stairs calling out “I’ll get it” on his way. He got to the front door, stood for a second to try and chill out, then opened the door. 

“Hey Underdog, come on in. Mum and Dad are going out for a date weekend get away, so it’s just you me and Amber tonight” TJ greeted Cyrus with a smile, stepping out of the doorway to allow Cyrus to enter. 

“Okay, that’s cool” Cyrus replied, entering the Kippen household. He immediately spotted Macaroni curled up on one of the arm chairs in the living room. He approached him and gently stroked his ginger fur. Macaroni stretched out and leaned into Cyrus’ touch. 

“He’s always liked you more than me” TJ said, sounding a little bitter. Macaroni was a gift to the twins for their 16th birthday. One of Cyrus’ neighbour had a cat who had kittens and they happened to be old enough to be away from their mum the week of the twins’ birthday. Cyrus mentioned this to Angela and Mike and they agreed to Cyrus’ idea to let the twins a kitten. Both the twins were obviously delighted when they received him. They both shared the responsibility of him. TJ thought that Macaroni was one of the cutest things ever and got attached, despite this, he still prefers Cyrus. 

“You’re just jealous” Cyrus responded, turning around to face TJ and sticking his tongue out. 

“Not the point, I’m going upstairs” TJ responded, turning right to run up the stairs. 

Cyrus sighed, picked up Macaroni, who curled into him purring, and followed TJ up the stairs to his room. He entered TJ’s room to see Amber and TJ sat on the bed. Amber had about 2 joints rolled and in the tin in front of her, while rolling a third. 

“Hey Cyrus” Amber called, not turning around, instead focusing on rolling the joint. 

“Hey Amber, it’s one of those nights is it” Cyrus replied, making a slight comment about the presence of weed. He is aware that TJ smokes it a lot, and has done for a while, but never around Cyrus so this was a first. It didn’t make Cyrus uncomfortable, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to smoke it. He knows TJ would never pressure him into smoking it with him. 

“I hope you don’t mind Cyrus” TJ started, secretly hoping that Cyrus will be okay with it and possibly smoking with him for the first time tonight. He continued,  
“You’ve known I’ve smoked for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to smoke with us tonight? It’s okay if you don’t want to, and you can stop anytime you want” TJ looked at Cyrus with a hopeful look in his eye. It was the look that Cyrus says resembles a puppy. Cyrus sighed, sitting down on the bed, Macaroni in his lap.

“I might try it but don’t judge me if I cough like mad or something. I’ve never smoked before, my parents would go crazy if they found out” Cyrus rambled, a little nervous about the concept.

“Cy, I’m sure me and Teej will be capable of taking care of you, especially if you get the munchies” Amber replied, giggling. TJ just looked at her smirking. The twins had a tradition whenever they smoked together, which wasn’t that often, they would order food from the spoon, bake muffins, make popcorn and ice cream sundaes and watch movies while pigging out. It was good for bonding, watching movies, eating junk food and talking about everything.   
“Okay, I’m done, let’s go” Amber then said, putting down the third joint. 

“Go where?” Cyrus asked

“The roof” Amber replied instantly. Shock washed over Cyrus’ face.

“That’s super dangerous are you kidding me right now” Cyrus said, now more nervous. 

“Cyrus, don’t worry about it, me and Amber do it all the time, trust me, it’s okay” TJ said reassuringly to Cyrus. 

“Fine, but if I die it’s your fault” Cyrus simply responded, moving Macaroni onto TJ’s bed and following the twins to Ambers room.

“Why are we in Ambers room” Cyrus asked hesitantly.

“Because of this” Amber said, walking over to her window, sliding it open, and climbing out. Ambers room was at the back of the house, and the Kippen family got a downstairs extension at the back of their house, so outside Ambers room, is the roof for the extension.   
TJ followed Amber out the window, Cyrus reluctantly following. It was around 5pm and as soon as they sat down, they heard Angela and Mike get into their car and leave for their weekend getaway. 

“And we’re in the clear” Amber said jokingly as her parents drove away. She put one of the joints in her mouth and lighting it. She then passed the lighter and another joint to TJ, who accepted and lit his. 

“Look Cyrus, you don’t have to try it if you don’t want to, or you can have a little bit, or you can try and keep up with me and Amber, which by the way, is a terrible idea” TJ said, turning to look at Cyrus before taking a drag of the joint. 

“Do you want to know why I smoke weed Cyrus?” Amber asked him gently.

“If you are comfortable telling me then sure” Cyrus responded. 

“You know that I have a lot of shit going on, so I smoke because it helps to chill me out, makes me feel calmer, less angry. It could help you stop worrying so much, never know unless you try. It’s your decision though” Amber said, looking into the sky, staring at the birds in the distance. 

“Okay it’s worth a shot” Cyrus replied. TJ passed him the lit joint he was smoking. 

“When you smoke the joint, you have to like double breath in so the smoke goes into your lungs so the weed affects you. I don’t know if that makes any sense but that’s the only way I can think to explain it” TJ said sheepishly to Cyrus. 

“I get what you mean, somehow” Cyrus replied, taking a drag of the joint, and started coughing. Amber got up, passed her joint to TJ, climbed back into her room for a second before returning with a bottle of lemonade and passing it to Cyrus.

“It helps” she simply, sitting back down and taking her joint from TJ who was about to take a drag. 

“Rude” TJ mumbled under his breath.

“What was that” Amber asked smirking

“Nothing” TJ replied quickly. 

The twins and Cyrus fell into a comfortable silence. TJ and Cyrus were passing the joint back and forth between them, while Amber had one to herself. When she was finished, she stumped out the end of the joint and flicking the butt off the roof. She pulled out her phone to text Andi and saw she already had a message from her. 

Andi: what time do u want me to meet u and where? 

Andi: hello??

Andi: Amber??? U okay?? 

Amber quickly thought of a response

Amber: sorry, as soon as u can? I’ve just finished my joint. I’ll be at Fredrick’s ice cream in like 5 mins

Andi: see u soon, leaving now 

Amber stood up, stretched and climbed back into her room. She leaned out to look at the boys 

“I’m going to meet Andi at Fredrick’s, I’ll stop in at The Spoon on my way back to get food, do you want anything in particular?” She asked

“Strawberry for me and Chocolate for Cyrus from Fredrick’s, and then baby taters from The Spoon obviously” TJ responded, flicking his joint butt off the roof. Amber just nodded, grabbing a jacket before running down the stairs and leaving the house to meet Andi. 

TJ knew that Amber was going to be out for at least 2 hours as she is meeting Andi, and they’ve been hanging out a lot and gotten closer. He turned back to Cyrus.

“Is it okay if I light this one” he asked holding up the third joint. Cyrus just nodded. TJ lit the joint, had a few puffs and passed it to Cyrus who took it.

“Wanna play video games after we’ve finished this. Rainbow road while high is crazy” TJ asked Cyrus, knowing how competitive they normally are, being high will just add another element. 

“Yeah definitely, I’ll probably still win” Cyrus replied with a smirk, bumping his shoulder against TJs. They continued with the slightly flirty remarks as they finished smoking the joint. TJ got up first and climbed through Ambers window and extending a hand to help Cyrus back in. Cyrus accepted his hand and climbed back into the house, then they both headed back to TJs room. Neither of them let go of the others hand until TJ had to grab his switch and set up the game. Cyrus’ cheeks were flushed, and TJ had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He sat next to Cyrus on the bed, passing him a controller. They played Mario Kart for a while, nudging and playfully arguing with each other, before they decided to watch a movie. They ended up watching Harry Potter, agreeing to watch all of them while high. 

About half way through the first movie, Cyrus fell asleep, probably sleepy because of the weed. TJ glanced down at Cyrus, smiling to himself, before wrapping his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus responded by leaning into him, resting his head on TJ. 

TJ blushed bright red, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. His heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“I’m screwed” TJ mumbles to himself, snuggling into Cyrus. TJ falls asleep luickly, both boys cuddling close together.


	2. Munchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took me so long to update, my best friend moved across the country and it’s been hard not having her around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

As the boys were at home, Amber headed to Fredrick’s to meet Andi. It was only a short walk from her house. After one joint she wasn’t high but could feel the weed in her system, making her feel more relaxed and happy. Amber approached at Fredrick’s and spotted Andi standing outside. 

“Hey Andi, have you been waiting long?” Amber asked her, hoping that she hadn’t been there long.

“Nope, I literally just got here, are you okay?” Andi replied.

“Yeah I’m great, I’ve only had one joint so I’m not super high but I can feel it. I left the guys at home while I went on a munchies run.” Amber replied, laughing slightly to herself, wondering how Cyrus was doing. 

“What’s funny?” Andi asked curiously.

“Cyrus is staying over tonight and it’s the first time he’s seen TJ smoke” She replied, then she continued in a whisper.  
“And Cyrus smoked too.” 

Andi looked shocked at hearing this, knowing that Cyrus has never really done anything that could be considered rebellious. 

“I’m shocked but I shouldn’t be surprised” Andi said, knowing that Cyrus would do anything if TJ asked him too. Cyrus has never said anything to her about liking TJ but herself and Buffy have their suspicions. 

“What do you mean?” Amber asked Andi, hoping that she would say that Cyrus feels the same way about TJ that TJ feels for Cyrus. She also knew that if Andi didn’t say anything then it would be for Cyrus’ privacy and she respects that too. 

“I mean that they’re such close friends and TJ always encourages Cyrus to try new things and things that he is afraid of” Andi responded, opening the door to Fredrick’s and waiting for Amber to step inside before following suit. 

They sat down in the back corner in a small booth out the way, not wanting to disturb the families that are in the ice cream parlour. 

“What do you want? I’m paying” Amber said, pulling her purse out of her jacket. 

“Raspberry vanilla swirl please, I’m paying next time though” Andi replied. Ambers could feel her heartbeat speed up at the words ‘next time’, she quickly composed herself walking up to the counter and placing the order, getting mint chocolate twist for herself. She pays for the ice cream and takes the tubs back to their table and placing the raspberry vanilla in front of Andi. 

They sat and ate their ice cream, talking about anything and everything, laughing and joking around with each other. Before they realised, an hour and a half had passed, ice cream long been finished, but enjoying each other’s company a lot. Amber pulled out her phone and noticed the time.

“Shit” Amber muttered, knowing that the boys would probably be really hungry by now.   
“I have to go to the spoon to pick up food for the guys” Amber goes over to the small freezer in Fredrick’s and pulled out two small boxes of ice cream, one strawberry and one chocolate. She walks over to the counter to pay for them.   
“Do you want to come with me to the spoon and then over to mine?” Amber said, turning to face Andi who had walked up next to her. 

“Yeah sure, it should be fun, let me just text mum to let he know what I’m doing” She then proceeded to pull out her phone to text Bex. 

Amber picked up the bag containing the ice cream off of the counter and headed for the door, Andi following behind her. They started walking back to Ambers house as The Spoon was the same way.

They entered the spoon and Amber walked up to the counter to place her order.

“Can I have four large baby taters, two pizzas, one pepperoni and one Hawaiian, two garlic breads and four slices of chocolate fudge cake please, all of that to go.” Amber said smoothly, before turning back to Andi. 

Shortly, their food was ready, Andi picked up the boxes containing the pizzas and garlic bread, while Amber carried the bag that had the baby taters and cake in. They left the Spoon and continued on the way back to the Kippen house. It doesn’t take them long.

Amber opens the door and runs straight up the stairs to TJs room, Andi following behind her slowly, making sure she doesn’t drop the boxes. Amber stops in the doorway, causing Andi to almost crash into her.

“Why’d you stop” Andi said, Amber just looked at her for a second before turning her gaze back to the boys, who were still cuddled up. Andi followed her gaze and suddenly realised why she stopped. She watched as Amber put down the bags of food on TJs desk and walked over to them. Amber pulled out her phone and took a few photos of them looking adorable together. She then went onto YouTube on her phone and connected the sound to the Alexa and played a really loud and annoying horn sound, causing the boys to jump awake and apart in shock. 

Amber just doubled over laughing. It wasn’t to be mean or anything, she just knew if she shocked them this way then they would focus on the noise rather than the fact they were just cuddling. She doubted that the boys would want to find out the other liked them like that while both Andi and herself were present. 

“What the fuck Amber” TJ said angrily at Amber, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her. She caught the pillow and threw it back at TJ who just moved so it hit the wall and back on his bed. 

“I brought food, and Andi” Amber said to the pair. Cyrus looked towards the doorway and spotted Andi awkwardly standing there. 

Amber picked up the bags of food and put them on TJs bed, before going to leave the room again. 

“Andi, put the pizza down and sit somewhere” Amber said to her on the way out.   
Andi followed the instructions, putting the boxes on the end of the bed before grabbing one of TJs large beanbags and moving it to next to TJs bed, falling back into it. 

Meanwhile, Amber ran down the stairs, grabbing a handful on forks and spoons before heading back to TJs room.   
She entered the room, put the utensils on the bed and moved the other beanbag to next to Andi and sat down. 

TJ splitting the food, one lot of baby taters each, one piece of cake each. He opened one of the boxes and didn’t like what he saw.

“What the fuck, why did you get hawaiian, it’s gross” TJ said to Amber, passing her the pizza.

“Because me and Andi both like it” she replied, opening the box and balancing it on the space between her and Andi on the beanbags. 

TJ grabbed the other pizza and a garlic bread. He opened both boxes and slid the garlic bread onto the now open lid of the pizza box, discarding the empty box onto the floor. Andi grabbed the other garlic bread and opened the box and put it on the floor between herself and Amber. 

TJ grabbed the control for his Xbox and switched the TV from Netflix to YouTube. He put on some Roosterteeth video while they sat and ate. 

“Pineapple on pizza is fucking gross” Cyrus said out of nowhere, not looking up from shovelling baby taters into his mouth. 

“You guys have issues” Andi replied, throwing a baby tater in the guys direction, TJ just moved in order to catch it in his mouth.

“Fuck you” TJ replied simply, eating his pizza. 

Amber stood up and started walking towards TJs wardrobe. She opened it and grabbed a towel from the shelf inside. She then walked over to the door, shutting it and pushing the towel across the bottom of the door, blocking the gap. She sat back down and reached under TJs bed, pulling out what appeared to be a briefcase.

“Why the fuck do you have a briefcase Teej” Cyrus said suspiciously

“It’s not a briefcase” He replied, reaching over to take it from Amber. He opened the case to reveal a glass bong surrounded by a foam casing to keep it safe. He pulled the bong out, putting its case on the floor. He took the bottle of water that was on his bedside table and poured some in. Then he put weed into it and lit it, smoking the bong. 

TJ blew out the smoke.  
“Hey Cyrus, want to try?” TJ said, offering the bong to him. 

“You’re fucking kidding right? I could barely handle smoke from a joint, let alone a bong” he replied, laughing. 

“Pass it here, dickhead” Amber said, reaching to grab it off TJ and pulled her lighter out of her pocket. She lit the bong and smoked it.   
“You sure you don’t want to try Cyrus?” Amber asked, not wanting to pressure him into doing anything. 

“Fuck it, pass it here” he replied, moving his food out the way and crossing his legs. Cyrus repeated what TJ and Amber just did, lighting the bong and inhaling it. He started to cough.

“Cyrus, blow outwards before you keep coughing, trust me it helps, been there” Amber said with a laugh, taking a drink before passing him the bottle of lemonade. He followed her instructions and found it a lot easier to breath. 

“Thanks” he replied, taking the lemonade off her before taking a few swigs.   
“That wasn’t actually as bad as I thought it would be though” he continued, looking at Amber. 

“Yeah I prefer bongs to joints” Amber replied.

“What about you Bambi?” Amber asked, turning to Andi

“Bambi? Haven’t heard that since what? Middle school?” She laughed.  
“And I’ve never smoked or done drugs, I’m well behaved” 

Cyrus snorted before breaking out in laughter.

“What’s so funny” Andi asked accusingly

“You, well behaved?” Cyrus managed to get out between laughs.  
“Remember that time you were mad at Bex and Bowie when you were like 16 and to get back at them you took all their alcohol and drank it over the course of a weekend?” Cyrus said, still laughing  
“You were so fucking drunk the whole weekend, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t get alcohol poisoning” 

TJ and Amber started laughing too, while Andi flushed, clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah I remember, don’t remind me. I had the worst hangover for like three days after, they didn’t even punish me, they believe the hangover was punishment enough” Andi responded

“Little do they know you drink at literally every party you’ve been to since” Cyrus replied, throwing a baby tater at her. 

“Yeah, they thought I wouldn’t drink again” at this point, Andi started laughing too. 

“Well Andi, what do you say? Want to stay over and smoke with us?” Amber asked, after everyone had calmed down from laughing.

“Sure, I’ve already been sat in this room while you do that thing” Andi replied, gesturing towards the bong.  
“Let me just text mom to let her know that I’m staying here”

“Okay, also tell her not to worry about clothes and stuff, you can borrow some of my pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow” Amber said as Andi pulled out her phone.

“Thanks Ambs” Andi simply replied, sending a quick text to Bex to let her know that she’s staying out. 

“Now that’s sorted, who’s rolling” Amber exclaimed.

“That would be you, no one else can roll” TJ said, rolling his eyes.

“I can try, just be ready to fix it when I fuck up” Cyrus said, looking over at Amber.

“Yeah okay, I’ll make you a roach” Amber simply replied.

Cyrus grabbed everything he needed and started grinding up some weed. He grabbed a big rolling paper and put some tobacco in it before tapping the weed out the grinder on top of the tobacco. 

“Amber give me the thingy” Cyrus said, holding his hand out. She flicked it at him, he just sighed, letting it hit him before picking it up and placing it at the end of the paper.

“So then I do this” Cyrus mumbled, concentrating.  
“Then I do this” he continued.  
“Then I lick it” he muttered, licking it and rolling the joint together.  
“I think I did it” Cyrus said, holding up the joint he just rolled.

“Okay, what the FUCK CYRUS” TJ exclaimed, half annoyed, half impressed. 

“Good with my hands and tongue I guess” Cyrus said shrugging his shoulders.  
“WAIT THAT SOUNDED WRONG” he shouted, realising what he said before bursting out into laughter.

“We’ll just forget that” Amber said giggling to herself  
“Alright Cyrus, tap the bottom of the joint on the tin a couple times and then poke it down with this” she continued, taking apart her clipper and throwing the bit at him to use to poke down the joint.  
Cyrus followed her instructions.

“Cyrus, seriously what the fuck, how? Ambers been trying to teach me to roll for like two years, she didn’t even explain shit to you, what the fuck” TJ stated, looking at Cyrus in disbelief. 

“You impressed?” Cyrus said looking at TJ while wiggling his eyebrows. TJ just laughed  
“Not while you’re doing that I’m not” he simply replied, shoving Cyrus’ shoulder playfully.

“Alright Toe Jam, now you’ve got someone to roll for you, me and Andi are going to my room, and we’re taking this” Amber said standing up and taking the bong with her. 

“Yeah fine whatever” TJ said, getting up to close the door and put the towel back under the door, blocking the gap. He walked back over to his bed, flopping down next to Cyrus again. 

“Just you and me again Cy” Said TJ, looking at Cyrus, smiling softly.

“You and me” Cyrus replied looking back at him, smiling back.


End file.
